


Marriege Arranged

by Vanya900714



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Best Friends, F/M, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya900714/pseuds/Vanya900714
Summary: I'm bad with summaries and I think the tittle say a lot, sorry for the english is not my first language





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what i do, i made mistakes and ruin the orden of the caps but im fixing it sorry

**CHAPTER 1**

** **

**Marriage arranged, does it exist in these times? Is it legal? They were your thoughts on the way to the burrow, which was quick, in a matter of seconds your parents and you, were transported to the door of the same. At the door they were awaited by Molly Weasley, the same woman you knew since your birth and while you were growing up, they were neighbors of your parents and great friends from before your birth and until you had to move when you turned 7.**

**Molly greeted your parents effusively and invited them to come in, when she saw you wrapped in a big hug, “look at yourself y/n you have become a beautiful lady”**

**“Thank you Mrs. Weasley”**

**“Tell me Molly, but come in,” She said as she pushed you inside and into the living room of the already familiar burrow, there was Mr. Weasley who talked happily with your father, there was also a young man and a redhead girl younger than you.**

**Ron? Ginny? The two turned to see you and went to hug you**

**“Merlin I almost don’t recognize you,” said Ron**

**“I don’t think you did it the last time I saw you, you were 4 years old, I think,” Ginny and you laughed while Ron just shrugged.**

**“Y/n” Mr. Weasley approached to greet you “how much you grew, how was the trip?” You were going to respond when a voice interrupted**

**“No, I will not do it, it is stupid, this can not be legal” there is, you thought, the person who at this moment ruined your existence, Merlin even his voice was irritating**

**“Fred, bring your brother right now”**

**“It’s what I try” Molly smiled nervously and turned her head back to the stairs “come down right now because if you make come up it won’t end well for you” at that moment a young, thin and tall redhead appeared in the middle of the room, which carried with him an exact copy of himself, the only thing that differentiated them was that the one who was trying to flee desperately, lacked his left ear, although his hair was a little long which hid it.**

**“I’m not getting married, it’s a barbaric act, you can’t force me to do it”**

**“Apparently they can and believe me I’m not happy with this” looking at him from top to bottom you turned your eyes, and seeing his face of discontent it was as if you couldn’t hate him more, “marry someone I don’t even know” when you said this everyone looked at you with a strange face, “Fred?” you asked, the twin? You assumed, who had released his brother and approached you nodding his head**

**“You remember me” you turned your eyes smiling**

**“Is it one of your jokes?” You hugged him “we grew up together of course I remember you” to which he only nodded.**

**“Well, I don’t want to marry a complete stranger and less you,” you felt your blood boil, if it wasn’t because your mom intervened you would probably have hit her stupid face**

**“Why we don’t sit down and calm down a bit” your father nodded and while they sat down Molly was already conjuring cups with tea and cookies to the table in front of you.**

**The thing was like that, a week ago when you turned 24 it was one of the best days of your life, after having worked for a good magic magazine in the USA you had finally got a job in one of the newspapers that you admired since you were a young girl, The Daily Prophet, of course you would have to move to England, away from your family and friends, but that was not a problem in order to achieve your dream, also in the magical world the other side of the world was just around the corner. Anyway, your day could not be more perfect after receiving the news you would have dinner with your parents, your little sister was in her penultimate year at Ilvermorny but you had received a package full of things for your birthday, it could not be more perfect, true? But when you arrived at your parents’ house you came across a story that changed your life 180 degrees.**

**Apparently when you were little your parents and the Weasleys had a very close relationship, they spent a lot of time together, which made you spend your life growing up with the Weasley brothers, your parents used to make dinners that included both families, apparently in a of them, your father and Mr. Weasley took a little too much firewhisky so they thought it was a good idea to make an unbreakable vow, an oath in which their families would join, an oath that included a marriage between George Weasley and you, when your mothers found out it was too late, so the deal was that when you turned 24 that it was shortly after he did, their lives would come together, you didn’t know what bothered you most of all, the fact that your father decided 20 years your future no matter if maybe there was someone for you at that time, not that there was but it could have happened, the fact that you could not change it, or that nobody could, was an oath, it was unwavering, or the fact that you could remember the Weasley brothers one of them some vaguely, but George’s name was not one of them. When you said this to your parents were too surprised, they said it was impossible, since you had been best friends since your birth.**

**From what you could understand about George Weasley, he was a Weasley evidently, he had a twin, Fred whom you could remember, he was your age, he hated the idea of an arranged marriage, just seeing him bothered you, and just like you he had no idea of your existence until this day.**

**While youe parents explained in detail to the other brothers and to you who already knew the basics, that you two had to marry, George looked at you as if he wanted to make your head explode with his gaze, and you were something, something that could be called stubborn or proud , so you did the same thing as him, hoping with all your strength that if you looked at him with determination, his head would explode into millions of pieces, something bloody but just seeing him generated annoyance in you.**

**“So the date was set that two months after the birthday of y/n the marriage would take place,” your mother said somewhat nervously, the oath that your father had taken with Mr. Weasley, did not seem funny as well to Molly. They bothered too much, but deep down it was something that they also wanted to happen, although not in that way. After a few moments when you realized what your mother had said, you shouted “two months ?!” that was something new, something that you had not been told and apparently George did not know either, because he just stood upset and He disappeared from the room. Fred got up sighing**

**“He probably went to the apartment, I’ll try to talk to him,” he said as Molly looked at him pleadingly and just as his brother did disappeared. All eyes were on you**

**“I’m leaving, I have to look at the apartment I will live in” and without saying anything you got up and left the burrow, upset you appeared in Diagon alley, you had previously been there looking for places to live for your new job, although you already knew what from your marriage, you thought that if you ignored it too much it would disappear, maybe it was a joke, maybe a nightmare, but when you arrived at your new home and started unpacking your things, you knew it, everything was true and there was nothing you could do In less than two months you would get married.**


	2. Chapter2

**CHAPTER 2**

****

**George walked back and forth through the store, frowning and visibly upset, crashing into a young customer who, looking at him, fled in fear.**

  
**"Georgie, I love you and your situation stinks, but if you continue like this, you will scare away all the clients" George looked at his brother with hate and he just raised his arms in surrender "Come on, it's not that bad, it's not like that you are already dating with someone or like you are in love, and plus y/n is hot ”**

  
**"If you like her so much, why don't you marry her," said George between his teeth, Fred just laughed**

  
**"Because unlike you, I have no problem with girls" George turned his eyes "and because I was not the one who was stuck like a bubblegum to her when we were children, which gave our parents the good idea to arrange a marriage" Fred's words only bothered George more, his parents said it, Percy, Bill even Ron, y/n and he apparently used to be best friends, but he wouldn't remember anything about her, yes he remembered her parents, being his neighbors and friends of the family, even remembering your sister when she was a baby of a few months, but you, you were an enigma to him, and that was something that bothered him even more, besides seeing you, it was as if the smallest detail of yours bothered him.**

**"Hey Romeo" Fred got him out of his thoughts, "your date is here and it doesn't look bad," he said as he winked at him, George turned to where Fred looked and there you were, and it was true you looked good, with your American Muggle style clothes or maybe that's how all the magicians dressed in America, it didn't matter, you looked good and that for some reason also bothered him, you walked around the store and looked at the shelves, until from nowhere you stared at him, exhaling strongly approached you, both had promised your mothers to be civilized and go to lunch together.**

  
**"Nice shop" you said honestly while looking around.**

**"Thanks, cute... hair?" You touched an strand, it was different from your hair the day before, today it was short and straight, it was a spell, for some reason you didn't like to keep your hair the same every day, especially your original hair**

  
**"It's a spell" you just shrugged "are we leaving? The sooner this is over, the better.” George walked in front of you annoyed outside the store, you just followed him, not that you wanted to say those things, it was that for some reason every time you were near him a comment like that came out of your mouth. You followed him through a few streets in silence, you did not mind talking for the moment, or if the silence felt uncomfortable, you just wanted to get to your destination, which you didn't know since you weren't familiar with the place. After 5 minutes more walking you arrived at a place called the leaky cauldron, it felt warm, although it was not winter England was cool compared to where you lived in America, George sat at a table in a corner of the place and you took place in front of him, after your food and drinks were served, you had lunch in silence and left the place, walking side by side.**

**"So, I made a research" George turned to see you, frowning but still walking, "the only way to eliminate an unbreakable vow is if one of the people involved die" George's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose almost to the line of his forehead**

  
**"Are you suggesting murder?"**

  
**"Or suicide ... or murder disguised as suicide" George put a step further between the two**

  
**"I'm not going to kill myself or kill you" he looked at you waiting for you to say the same thing, you exhaled loudly**

  
**"At least I try to do something to avoid this," you said, pointing to both of you. "I don't like you but it's not that I'm going to kill you seriously."**

  
**"Ditto" George put his hands in the pockets of his pants and went the same way back to the store.**

  
**"Come on, neither of us agrees with the wedding, we are from the same team, we have to do something"**

**"yeah but kill is no the answer" you just rolled your eyes, "Well if it makes you happy I will ask some questions about some way out of this without someone having to die or be killed" he sighed and looked at you with narrowed eyes, you shrugged, "very good, wait here," he said as he entered honeydukes, after 5 minutes he came out with a box of glacial snow flakes and extended it towards you, you just looked at him and the box, while he pushing it towards you, so you took it, “when something bothers you these sweets help calm you down, Right? ”He said as he turned his back and kept walking without you“ so at least I will avoid being killed ”you froze in your place, until you left your thoughts**

  
**"George"**

**‘Hmp” turned to see you a few steps in front of you**

  
**"You ... how ... is that?" You said holding the box in front of you, George just frowned without knowing what you wanted to say, you inhaled deeply**

  
**"They are not poisoned if that is what you think"**

  
** "How did you know? About the sweets” he frowned more and understood what you meant, thinking for what you felt for hours**

  
**"I don't know" you walked fast with him**

  
**"How do you not know ?!" Annoying you hit his shoulder**

  
**"Ouch" kept walking and you after the "look I do not know, it was just something that came to my mind at the time"**

  
**“Do you remember anything else? About me" he looked at you sideways and shook his head "doesn't this bother you? Or do you really not care that everyone says how we were friends and now we can't even remember our existence ?! Or are you just an idiot?” George stopped outside the shop that belonged to him and his brother.**

  
**"If I don't remember you, it's because you shouldn't have been important" his words made you angry, and deep inside you hurt more than they made you bother, but you pushed that feeling away.**

  
**"Idiot" George Weasley made you very angry but still, the mystery that happened between you intrigued you "well if you remember something else in your stupid head let me know immediately, maybe that can help us out of all this" you turned on your heels and you walked upset away from your 'fiance'**

**"You're welcome" you stopped a moment without turning to see him "for the nice date, I mean" you stopped your middle finger at him and kept walking annoyingly away from him, which brought out a small smile on George, which quickly changed to a frown of course he was upset with the situation, of course that the mental gaps in both of you intrigued him, he obviously hated the idea of marrying you but the idea of bothering you was bigger than agreeing with you on those things.**

  
**"Aww, but look, if your fiancee is not adorable," his brother Fred's voice made him startle and leave his thoughts, turning back into the shop door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

** **

**It had been 10 days since you spoke with George for the last time, your mother kept sending owls asking if things were going well with you two, and you only gave vague answers, you suppose George did the same with his mother, because if you knew Molly Weasley you knew she would do her best to see you two get along. Your work was very good, more than you had even imagined, getting along with your colleagues was difficult, not that you were antisocial or a hermit, or that they were rude to you, it had always been a bit difficult for you to make friends or start a conversation first, and now with your head in your ‘commitment’ or how to break it, and spend the nights remembering your childhood looking for some simple detail or clue that George was there, it was difficult to try to establish a relationship of camaraderie with your colleagues, except for one, Niles, is not that you completely disliked the guy, it was simply too heavy, always after you, wanting to talk, again it is not that it bothered you,but the fact that he stood too close invading your personal space, he touched too 'subtly’, which made you feel uncomfortable, one day it was too far for your liking, taking as a pretext that you were standing having some coffee near the shelf where the others kept their cups put a reloaded hand very close to one side of your hip and with the other took a cup that was near the other side of your head , you smiled nervously and wanted to move but he did not take a step, you tried again moving the hand that was next to your hip but only took firmer the furniture.**

** "Niles if you excuse me, this makes me feel uncomfortable" he just smiled halfway and brought his mouth to your ear that made your get goosebumps feeling fear and disgust**

  
** "Come on, don’t say you don’t like it" before you could say something he interrupted you “and don’t come with the fiance’s story, because clearly there isn’t a ring in your hand” yes you had told Nilles that you were engaged, not that you have done it for pleasure, but as a way to make it go back in his attitudes towards you, but it was true you did not have a ring and it is not as if you wanted one and less of George, at that moment you felt his lips too close to your neck , you closed your eyes and just like that you appeared elsewhere.**

  
** "For Merlin, you took the shit out of me" you heard George’s voice and slowly opened your eyes, you were in an office, well it seemed like a small laboratory, you supposed it was where all the 'magic’ behind their products was happening, but what were you doing there? Well you had been in the store but never in all the places of this one, you looked again at George who was waiting for an answer, so you stood straight and cleared your throat.**

** "What? Can’t I visit my ‘fiance’ at work? “ It was a lie, a vile lie but you wouldn’t even tell him what had happened seconds before and that you didn’t know why you got to where he was, he would probably laugh at you and bother you for Niles, George just shrugged and he turned to the potion he was doing before, George was not stupid, he knew something was wrong, but he did not want to make you talk, he had things to do and probably being the stubborn you are, it would all end in screams and frankly he was not for that at the moment, days ago he had slept very little, thinking about the matter, your subject, why did he remember that about you, why couldn’t he remember more? The whole thing between both of you didn’t leave him alone and it didn’t help that Molly will ask him every hour of the day how things were going, sending owls or show up suddenly, to which George lied saying that they were better and you were getting along, what it seemed you also said because her mother seemed happy with the answer, although he did not know how long it would last, since when she came to the store or him apartment you was never there, he was lying saying that you had many things in your work, which seemed to calm her again, Fred, Fred didn’t help at all, he just joked about his situation and said that George’s lack of concentration was for love.**

** “What are you trying to do with that?” Your voice took him out of his thoughts again, now you were standing next to him looking interested in what he was doing, your closeness for a moment made him nervous but he answered**

  
** "It is a potion that we will put in this candy, and the person who eats it their head will inflate like a balloon"**

** "Nice, but …“ George looked sideways at you "that’s going to explode”**

  
** "Of course it won’t explode,“ he said angrily and indignantly.**

  
** "It will, the potion is fine in itself, but the amount of ingredients is incorrect, give it to someone and boom! instant explosion” George was going to start arguing with you when Fred entered the room rubbing his hands**

  
** "Georgie ready the test of the new … y/n?“ Fred frowned looking at you, you just greeted him with a gesture with your hand and kept seeing the potion, he look at George who just shrugged**

  
** "Not ready, this will explode”**

  
** "It will not explode"**

  
** "Yes"**

  
** "No"**

** "Yes, you wanna hear it in spanish? si"**

** "not"**

  
** Fred just watched each other until George took the candy and handed it to him, “try it on” Fred looked at the candy suspiciously**

  
** "I don’t want to explode"**

** “You won’t, who will you believe your dear brother or she who doesn’t know anything about this?” Fred looked fearfully at the candy and before he could do something you took it and put it in a jar where you put a solution saying a spell that turned it into a liquid similar to saliva and after 10 seconds boom, Fred and George looked at the action with surprise, and you look especially at George saying I told you**

** "You were going to kill me,“ Fred said dramatically, George rolled his eyes.**

  
** "You would not have died, maybe you would have lost some teeth” you said looking again at the potion and throwing things to make a new one “I told you, the potion is fine, but you did not pay attention to the ingredients” said without looking to any of the twins and getting to work on the potion**

  
** "Our George is very distracted lately" George hit his brother who had a mocking smile on his face, after a while watching you working, and then you happily turning to look at them and giving them the finished candy, Fred looked at George expectantly and then you**

  
** "Come on, you think I would be able to blow you up, I’ve never had a bad idea,“ you said proudly.**

  
** "Of course and the idea of lighting all the Muggle fireworks that Dad had gotten us and that almost caused us to set the house on fire was the idea of one of us” George said rolling his eyes, before you could say something about that memory that came to his mind the moment George said it, Fred took the candy and put it in his mouth closing his eyes tightly, after 10 seconds and no burst, Fred opened his eyes and the other two looked at him expectantly, at that moment his head began to swell in parts, first the nose and his ears and after 1 minute Fred’s head was the size of a medium balloon, the three looked at each other smiling, George and you got a high five**

  
** "Great, how long will it last?“ Fred’s voice came out as if he had sucked helium**

  
** "A half hour or so, if you want it to last longer you just have to add more quantity” you shrugged proudly**

  
** “This girl is great Georgie, marry her”**

  
** "I have no other choice" George smiled halfway and and you hit him in the chest, but this moment was not like the previous ones, it was almost pleasant, after a while looking at the next projects of the twins and while Fred’s head It was beginning to deflate.**

  
** "It’s a bit late, I should go home,“ you said, as the twins closed the store, the afternoon had passed quickly and pleasantly in the company of George and of course Fred, before you could say anything else, you noticed how Fred hit with the elbow to George and muttering things, you watched them frowning.**

** "You can stay,” said George, “to dinner, I mean.” Fred rolled his eyes and you looked at both.**

** "you can stay forever" Fred say and received a hit from George**

  
** "I don’t want to be a bother"**

  
** "You’re not,“ George yelled a little too fast and too loudly, so Fred went to the rescue of his brother**

  
** "Mom has been sending too much food, since your fiance says you spend time here, so we have too much and it would be worth not to lie to Mom for a change for once” Fred smiled at you, you looked at George**

  
** "Ok" you said a little hesitantly**

  
** “Great,” said Fred, who pushed you toward the stairs to get to the apartment that was above the store, where they lived, you saw George sideways and he had a small smile on his face. After eating a substantial dinner, and some beers later, you and the twins were sitting in the living room, chatting pleasantly.**

  
** "I need to ask this,“ Fred said, looking at George and you seriously, "can’t you really remember?” You looked at each other and then at Fred, you just shook your head**

  
** "Not ring any bells" said George, “you thought we were lying when we said it”, Fred shrugged**

  
** "Well you were always a little weird among you when we were children, to be honest, I was somewhat jealous" they both looked at him with a frown “Both were my best friends, I had this special bond with George because he is also my brother and a bond special with you for being my friend, but I never had what you had, it was as if it could be a room full of people who are having fun who are happy, but there was always this bond between you two, nothing mattered ” the silence between everyone was obvious "well it’s too late for me, I’ll go to sleep” when Fred said this, you got up from the couch ready to go “no, no, you love birds stay, I think you have things to talk about” you slowly sat down again and looked to George “good night” you both replied quietly to Fred**

  
** "Another beer?“ Asked George, you just nodded, while he went for it, you walked a little through the apartment, without realizing it you came to a room where a piano was located, which you thought was weird, however you approached and you sat on his bank. "so now we like to snoop in other people’s homes?” His voice made you jump a little**

** "I’m sorry, it just seemed a little weird that this was here" George came over and sat next to you on the piano bench, giving you the beer you took it and had a drink**

  
** "It was here when we moved,“ he said with a shrug, "Dad likes to play it every time he comes, he loves muggle things, even though it sounds awful” you laughed a little and put the beer on top of the piano, ran your fingers through the keys “can you play it?”**

  
** "A little, my grandfather taught me a few songs" you said without looking at him and you started playing a song that you liked a lot when your grandfather showed it to you as a child, you didn’t even realize that you did it, not even the way that George saw you.**

  
** "Wow, that was great" you smiled a little and took your beer for a drink “what’s the name of that song?”**

  
** "Canon in C" staring into his eyes while he smiled at you, you asked “why?”**

  
** "Why what?“ Said George frowning.**

  
** "Why can you remember things about me, but I can’t remember a single thing about you, it drives me crazy, and I want to do something that drives me even more crazy”**

  
** "What do you want to do?“ You drank your beer in one stroke "hey easy tiger” you inhaled and released the air loudly and deeply, you took George’s face with your hands and while he saw you weirdly, you kissed him, and you didn’t know why you did and did not understand anything, only something inside you wanted it, and when you realized what you had done, you separated scared of him, you looked at him with wide eyes just like he saw you. “I’m drunk” was what you said before disappearing from there and appearing in your apartment.**

** _____________________________**

** and that’s it for now folks I hope you reach my references of teen wolf and mulan hahhaha and again sorry for my grammar, english is not my first language lots of love **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

** **

** "Y/n" you turned to hear your name “What do you do in the ministry?”**

  
**“Ginny?” The redhead approached you giving you a hug, “I’m covering a note, I had to talk to some local people, what about you?”**

  
**“I’m looking for Hermione,” She said as She looked around. “We’ll have lunch together, oh there she is” you turned to see where Ginny had her gaze, and you found a young wizard with brown and fuzzy hair, who smiled at Ginny and approached you. “Hermione,” Ginny said as she hugged her.**

  
**“Hi Ginny, I’m ready, let’s go,” she said smiling and then looked at you.**

  
**“She is y/n” Ginny said as Hermione reached out her hand to you, the one you shook, the way Hermione’s eyes opened, made you understand that she had an idea of who you were.**

  
**“George’s fiancee”**

  
**“Something like that” you said smiling uncomfortably.**

  
**“I’m sorry, I’m Hermione Granger, Ginny’s friend and her brother Ron’s girlfriend, nice to meet you”**

  
**“The pleasure is mine” you smiled again at Hermione.**

  
**“Why don’t you come with us?” Ginny said and you looked at her with some embarrassment.**

  
**“I do not want to bother”**

  
**“Nonsense, come on,” said Hermione. The three of you went to a Muggle cafeteria that Hermione liked and sat at a table near a window.**

  
**“So, I heard you’re getting along with George and you two don’t hate each other anymore, it’s right?” Ginny said giving a small smile and raising her eyebrows at you. You almost choked on the coffee you drank.**

  
**“who told you? You said while trying to breathe normally again.**

  
**"Fred said you were with them and had a good time together,” she said with a shrug.**

  
**“I’m intrigued, according to what Ron said, you were very good friends, if I had to marry someone forcibly, if this person were my friend it wouldn’t be so bad, right?” Hermione asked looking at you, you didn’t answer anything.**

  
**“The thing is, she doesn’t remember it” Ginny answered for you, while pointing you at the fork with which she ate her pancakes, Hermione frowned.**

  
**“You don’t remember your childhood?”**

  
**“I remember my childhood, the only thing I don’t remember about it is George” you said while looking at your food.**

  
**“That’s weird, don’t you remember a single thing about him?” You shook your head “and he remembers something?”**

  
**“He can’t remember it either” Ginny replied before you said something.**

  
**“In fact …” you looked at Ginny and Hermione and said nervously “he has remembered things, details about me”**

  
**“What?” Ginny half shouted surprised.**

  
**“What do you mean by details?” Hermione asked.**

  
**“Simple things, like my favorite candy … it bothers me” you sighed.**

  
**“When does that happen?” Hermione asked and you looked at her strangely “to remember things?”**

  
**“I don’t know” you shrugged “when we’re together I guess”**

  
**“Well, what are you doing here? Instead of spending time with him? Maybe he can remember more things.” You laughed nervously at that.**

  
**“What happens? I thought they were getting along better ”asked Ginny.**

  
**"Well … we were …” they both looked at you asking you to continue, you exhaled loudly “everything was fine, we ate, we talked, we drank, then I kissed him and disappeared from there”**

  
**“What you… what?” Ginny said almost spitting food from her mouth.**

  
**“I thought you didn’t like him?” Asked Hermione.**

  
**“I don’t like him…” they both looked at you without believing what you were saying “it bothers me a lot, every time we are together it’s like I want to hit him or something” you exhaled resigned.**

  
**“And why did you kiss him then?” You looked at Hermione and shrugged.**

  
**“Well … I don’t know” you said exaggeratedly and put your forehead on the table.**

  
**“You have to clarify things with you and with him, you need to know what happens to you and your past” you looked at Hermione and then Ginny who nodded.**

  
**“Or I can avoid everything, until it eventually disappears.”**

  
**“It would work … if you didn’t have to marry him” you make a pout “and if you didn’t have to see him tomorrow” you spit out the water you were drinking, coughing and trying to regain your composure while Hermione hit your back.**

  
**“Tomorrow?” You said between coughs.**

  
**“George was supposed to tell you; Tomorrow we will eat at home your family and ours, Bill and Fleur comes, only Charlie would be missing, it is supposed to be a pre-planning for the wedding ”Ginny commented.**

** "that git" you said now angry.**

** __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** "When were you going to tell me!“ You walked annoyed as you approached George who was in a corner of the store arranging some shelves.**

  
**“Well, good morning; I’m fine, thanks” You hit his arm.**

  
**"Cut the shit”**

  
**“Ouch, why did you do that?” you crossed your arms and looked annoying in his eyes “since you disappeared I don’t know anything about you,” he continued working on the shelves.**

  
**“You could send an owl” you looked at him with your hands on your hips as he moved from side to side in the store.**

  
**“Then you wouldn’t have come here” your eyes widened.**

  
**“Was it all a plan to make me come for what?” He looked at you raising an eyebrow.**

  
**“So… you won’t say it?”**

  
**“Say what?” you asking looking everywhere but his eyes.**

  
**“Why did you kiss me?” you felt your face burn and it sure was as red as his hair, you shrugged one shoulder.**

  
**“It’s not a big deal”**

  
**“seriously?”**

  
**“Yes, well it is normal in many places, you know, kiss your fiance”**

  
**“You hate me”**

  
**“I don’t hate you… well yes… but it’s not big deal I kiss a lot of people, even my grandma”**

  
**“Do you kiss your grandmother like that ?!” George said after laughing loudly, you couldn’t feel your face more red.**

  
**“Enough, I told you, its not big deal, ok?”**

  
**“Ok” he said and continued working.**

  
**“okay?”**

** "Do you want me to tell you something else?“ You frowned at his words.**

  
**"I don’t think so … just a moment” you looked carefully “FRED ???? !!!”**

  
**“It took you long to realize, I thought I had done the perfect enchantment,” he said as he pulled out his wand and made his ear appear again.**

  
**“Merlin, why did you do that? And how do you know about the kiss? He told you? !!!!” you said even more red and annoying than before.**

  
**“Calm down, he said nothing to me, I saw you” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at you, which made you ashamed more if it was still possible.**

  
**“He’s upset?” you said after a while in silence, Fred turned to see you.**

  
**“I don’t know, I’m not supposed to know what happened between you guys” he said rubbing his chin. “Now that I think he hasn’t told me, he always tells me everything, I feel offended.” You rolled your eyes while Fred pretended to be offended.**

  
**“Merlin, he is here” you said while hiding behind a sideboard, Fred looked at you strangely and turned to look for the person you were hiding from.**

  
**“Who?” Could not be George he had gone out to get new material for the products, Fred see a man of about his age, tall, medium build and short curly hair, frowned and saw how you hid more so he walk to the man.**

  
**“Hello mate, do you need anything?” Said Fred trying to be a good host in his shop, and also prevent the man you apparently hid from will find you.**

  
**“No, I don’t think so,” said the man as he looked around the store looking for something.**

  
**“Sure?” Fred asked, cutting him off, the man looked at him and shook his head.**

  
**“I thought I saw someone I know come in here, but I think I was wrong” with this he turned and left the store, after a few minutes Fred approached you.**

  
**“You can go out” you stuck your head inside a small cabinet where you had gone, took a look and came out “why are you hiding from that guy?”**

  
**“Uhm … just because” Fred looked at you and exhaled loudly, you couldn’t lie to him “he’s just a co-worker, one who can’t take no for an answer”**

  
**“Is he bothering you?” He frowned and you shrugged one shoulder. “Did you tell him you were going to get married?” You nodded.**

  
**“But he thinks I invented it”**

  
**“Why would no one believe that?” You showed him the back of your hand.**

  
**“Apparently, no one can get engaged without a ring” you saw Fred’s face of realization.**

  
**“He hasn’t tried anything right?” You shook your head and lifted one shoulder, you looked everywhere but Fred, since the day he cornered you, Niles had not tried anything, but only because you avoided him at all costs, which you could not do all your whole life, "did you talk to your boss?“ you shook your head again, looked sideways and could see Fred upset.**

  
**"Please do not tell anyone, it is my boss’s nephew, and this is the job I have always wanted, it was also nothing serious” you knew your words were stupid, you never thought of being someone who would endure such a deal for their work , but with everything that happened in your life, the last thing you wanted was to become unemployed, Fred was not happy with your answer, you took his hand and looked into his eyes “please Fred, I swear I’ll solve it, just don’t say anything, much less to George, he would just make fun of this” Fred frowned.**   
**"Why would he make fun?”**

  
**“Please” you didn’t answer the previous question, Fred turned his eyes defeated.**

  
**“Well, I won’t tell anyone” before you could thank you, you heard a voice behind you.**

  
**“What won’t you tell anyone and why are you holding hands?” Fred’s eyes widened like yours and you quickly released his hand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, you know when you have a story and know where it is going and what do you want but not how to get there? Well that happened to me, hahaha, but here it goes, it's short but I promise I'm gonna update more so... I hope you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 5**

** **

**George stared at you waiting for an answer. After what you felt was an eternity, you responded.**

  
**“It’s something between Fred and me” you looked nervously at everything but George.**

  
**“Did you kiss him too?” You opened your eyes wide and stared at George, speechless.**

  
**“You kissed?” Asked Fred pretending surprise**

  
**“I know you saw us,” George said rolling his eyes but not taking his eyes off you.**

  
**“I’ll be over there” Fred pointed to one point of the store away from you, leaving you two alone.**

  
**“So?” You looked at George frowning,**

  
**“So what?” You answered.**

  
**“About the kiss” he said quietly, while your face turned all the shades of red**

  
**“I don’t know what you’re talking about” you were trying to pretend dementia.**

  
**“Oh I know very well that you know what I’m talking about, and your face betrays you” you felt like your face burned with shame.**

  
**“It was just a kiss, nothing important,” you almost whispered without looking at his face.**

  
**“Excuse me?” George brought his ear to you, mockingly, which bother you.**

  
**“That was just a kiss nothing important!” You yelled, and looking at his mocking smile you felt even more ashamed, George Weasley was an idiot and his actions proved it.**

  
**“It’s true, she kisses her grandmother in the same way,” Fred said as he walked near you and pointed at you with his index, George and you opened your eyes and he couldn’t stand laughing, while you just wanted the earth to open in that instant and swallow you.**

  
**“Shut it” you yelled at Fred, as he walked away laughing where they were “I was drunk and that happens … sometimes …” you tried to fix the situation, George just wiped a tear from his eye while trying to stop laughing.**

** "Fine" replied after calming down, looked at you and turned to work, you followed him with a frown.**

  
**“Are you happy with that?” You asked and George just shrugged, while he worked for the store you followed him for a while longer, why was he happy with that answer? And why were you not happy with it? While you were thinking this you did not realize that he had stopped and crashed into him, you closed your eyes waiting for the impact, but it never happened, you slowly opened one eye and noticed that George had you in his arms very close to him, to prevent you from falling , you stared at him without saying a word, for a moment it didn’t feel so uncomfortable, didn’t bother you, and it didn’t feel bad to be like this with him.**

  
**“Are you drunk now?” He said smiling halfway and you could see a small gleam in his eyes, his words took you out of your thoughts and you got upset from him “are you going to follow me like a lost puppy all over the store?”**

  
**“No” you replied annoyed, he kept waiting for the reason you were still there, “right, when were you going to tell me about the food that we were going to go together tomorrow?” you looked at him and he put his hand on his chin in thoughtful gesture.**

  
**“Today?” He shrugged one shoulder, and you looked at him with narrowed eyes “Tomorrow?” You looked at the sky exasperated**

  
**“Do you want our moms to organize game dates for us? We were supposed to “get along” with each other. what did you plan to say when you would arrive alone and somebody ask for me? “He shrugged and replied calmly**

  
**"That you were busy kissing your grandmother?” You started beating him while he laughed and covered your punches, after a while trying to hit him uselessly you started laughing because George Weasley was an idiot, but he was a very funny idiot.**

** ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** The next day you appeared alone in the burrow, George mentioned that he had something to do, which was weird, because when Fred who casually heard him asked what, George only answered “things” you didn’t ask any more, because you didn’t care, right?**

  
**“Darling, what a pleasure” Molly gave you a big hug. When she separated, and look around you frowning “Where is George? I thought you were coming together” before you could answer George appeared behind her**

  
**"Boo” Molly jumped in fright and you tried to suppress a smile**

  
**“Are you 24 years old, when will you stop acting like a child? “Molly asked repressing him**

  
**"Someday” George replied with a shrug, looked at you and greeted you with a “hey” which you responded with a nod**

  
**“This is how you greet your fiancee?” Molly repressed him again, to which George responded by approaching you and pinching your cheeks**

  
**“It’s true, how are you, you little munchkin? “He said as he moved your head from side to side, you wanted to seem upset but you failed to laugh while you hit his hands to let you go.**

  
**"Children,” Molly said as she shook her head in disapproval but there was a small smile on her lips, and I leave them alone.**

  
**“Where is Fred?” Asked George, releasing your cheeks.**

** "If I cared, it would bother me if you prefer to be with your brother with whom you live and work, instead of your fiancée … but I don’t care, I think it’s over there" you said pointing to where you thought you heard Fred’s voice, George pinched your cheek again smiling and winking an eye while he went in search of his brother, you saw him until you lost sight of him, and you kept smiling and gave yourself a little slap _“I don’t care” _you repeated for yourself.**

  
**“There you are” You turned to hear the voice of the smallest of the Weasleys, smiled and approached to her who was accompanied by Hermione, who looked at you with a small smile on her lips “so?” Ginny asked as she wiggle her eyebrows and smiling**

  
**“so? What? ”You answered and Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes**

  
**“Come on, we saw you, I guess there were more kisses, right? “Ginny said and hit you with the elbow in the ribs, you felt your face getting hot, and put behind your ear a lock of your hair which was long and wavy and color burgundy today.**

  
**"No” you said and they both looked at you waiting for you to tell them what had happened, you exhaled loudly in defeat looking at the ground “we only talked about what happened, I told him I was drunk and did not know what I had done, and he said it was fine” When you looked at them, you saw a frown on their faces.“ What? ”**

  
**“He said that? He didn’t say <strike>"I don’t believe you y/n”</strike> and then kissed you passionately?“ Hermione asked imitating really bad George’s voice, you couldn’t stand the laugh**

  
**"I didn’t know you were a secret romantic” you said while laughing**

  
**“Well, she reads too many books, I guess many of them are romantic novels,” said Ginny, Hermione just shrugged her shoulders trying to fake anger but in the end she joined Ginny and you laughing.**

  
**“Well if you haven’t changed? The last time I saw you, you were missing two front teeth and you didn’t go beyond 5 ft ”you turned with a smile on your face when you heard the voice of the person behind you “look at you at least you already have all your teeth”**

  
**"Bill Weasley,” you said happily hugging the eldest son of the Weasleys, “I’m afraid to tell you that I’m already 5.5 ft, but you haven’t changed anything“**

  
**"Well, a few of these are new” said Bill pointing to his face, although he smiled you could see that it was something that did not make him happy.**

  
**“Pouf” you said, downplaying it with your hand. “It’s unfair, everyone knows that scarring makes men hot, right?” You said to the woman next to him.**

  
**“If it was difficult to get women away from him before, now it is impossible” she said with a peculiar accent.**

  
**“You must be Fleur, I am y/n, a pleasure” you extended your hand towards her who took it smiling.**

  
**“The pleasure is mine,” she replied and you looked closely at the small lump in his stomach.**

  
**“Merlin” you said covering your smile with your hands “how much time do you have?”**

  
**“6 months” she said happily patting her belly.**

** "Congratulations" you said hugging her again and also Bill who laughed and answer you**

  
**“Thank you, but we are supposed to congratulate you, I didn’t imagine that would happen in this way but I always thought you would end up together”**

  
**“Really?” You answered**

  
**“Is it true that you don’t remember it?” Asked Bill, frowning and you nood with your head in response. “Mom said you didn’t like the news when you two found out, I apologize for what my father did …”**

  
**“It’s okay” you interrupted him before he kept talking “my father is equally guilty, but we are fine now” you shrugged a shoulder “with George I mean” Bill put a quiet smile on his face, this whole thing you know that worried your family and the Weasleys, you know that although they seemed happy and maybe a part of them was, the idea that everything had happened the way it was, it was not entirely welcome.**

  
**“Where is George?” Asked Bill, taking you out of your thoughts.**

  
**“I think he is playing with Fred over there” you said pointing to the garden that is where you saw sideways George had come out, why were you so aware of him? “I don’t care” you repeated to yourself. Bill went in search of his brother, while Fleur talked with Hermione and Ginny, and you apologized to go to greet your family and the rest of the Weasley plus Harry. Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the table, which you approached while you talked with Ron and Harry about their work as aurors, when you arrived at the table you doubted where you should sit until you felt like someone next to you moved the chair, and it was George, who pointed with the hand to make you sit, you sat with a frown waiting for him to have a planned joke or something, but nothing happened, he sat next to you and continued talking to Fred who was sitting in front of him. Everyone ate menacingly.**

  
**“How are the wedding arrangements going?” Asked Fleur curious, you looked at her and then George both shrugged.**

  
**“Our moms are planning everything” you said smiling to your mom and Mrs. Weasley “we trust their good taste” to what they smiled back.**

  
**“As long as I can dress as I want,” said George shrugging one shoulder and filling his mouth with food.**

  
**“You’ll wear nice dress robes, young man” Mrs. Weasley say.**

  
**“Where’s the fun in that?” Asked George, rolling his eyes.**

  
**“You’re right” you answered looking at him and taking everyone by surprise “what do you think about a themed wedding, you can go disguised as a Leprechaun” you said sticking out your tongue.**

  
**“Ha ha ha, very funny, okay well you can go like a Puffskein” he said laughing while pinching your cheeks again, you were trying to let him release your cheeks and not laugh about it but you couldn’t help it, when George and you stopped laughing you looked at everyone at the table who was quiet and had small smiles on their faces, your mother and Mrs. Weasley glazed eyes “what?” asked George.**

  
**Mrs. Weasley wiped a small tear that was about to leave her eye and smiling openly “nothing, it’s just that I thought you were lying when you said your relationship was improving, but now seeing it with my own eyes I feel calmer”**

  
**George cleared his throat uncomfortable, you looked at your plate feeling your face burn.**

  
**“But we believed you George,” said Ron, enduring laughter**

  
**“Yes, but you can kiss to make it clear.” You looked up quickly, oh and if looks could kill, Hermione Granger would be dead right now, which clearly didn’t matter to her because she had the same expression as Ron, and Ginny, even Harry although he looked like he felt sorry a little.**

  
**“Yeah, Kiss the girl Georgie” you turned your face towards Fred who would be doubly dead by the daggers that cast your gaze and George’s, all eyes were on you.**

  
**“Oh fine,” said George, putting his hands to the sky in annoyance, then he took your face with his hands and kissed you, your eyes widened, you thought it would be a little peck, but not, George was kissing you and your eyes closed and you were kissing him back, and for a moment you forgot where you were but then you heard how everyone celebrated, you suppose George also because he quickly separated from you “happy?” he muttered and turned to look at his food which you also did, you could feel your face burn, it was probably redder than the color of your hair of the day, you looked sideways at George and his face was almost the same color as his, why was he blushing? He had made it clear that he didn’t care if you kissed him, why it would matter if he did? It didn’t mean anything right?_ “I don’t care” _you repeated yourself in your head _“I don’t care?” _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes; Maybe this chapter and subsequents chapters have a bit of George POV because I need it to make sense, although I hadn’t done it in previous chapters. This one maybe is a little short but I have another one in the oven so stay in tune.

**CHAPTER 6**

** **

** **

**“What is the emergency?” You said as you entered Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, where you found a frowning George near a counter **

**  
“What are you talking about?”**

** "Fred sent me an owl, said to come immediately, that there was an emergency" you stood in front of where George was and he shrugged, frowning even more, before he could respond, an owl stepped flying over you leaving an envelope in your hands and perching on your head, you looked at the letter and George who again shrugged, opened the letter forgetting for a moment that there was an owl on your head, you read aloud “dear y/n, if you’re reading this is that I’m not here anymore… because I probably went out to get new material for the store” you turned your eyes as you continued “these days the store has been busy, George thinks he doesn’t need help” you looked sideways at George and now he is who turned his eyes "anyway, he needs it so I have turned to you to save him, also if you reluctantly the owl is trained to stay in your head until I come back, xoxo Fred” you sighed and chased away the owl with one hand which just flew over a little before getting back in your head “I’m going to stay shhh shhh” you said scare her again and she went to stand on a shelf in a corner of the store, without lose sight of you **

**  
“You don’t have to do it, I can look for a way to prevent it from bothering you,” said George, nodding at the owl which didn’t take her eyes off you.**

**  
“It’s okay, I have the day off, and I wasn’t doing anything anyway,” you said, shrugging your shoulders, and keeping the letter in your back pocket, something you hadn’t read aloud from the letter was the part where Fred said “no kisses at work” under this a very bad drawing of George and you kissing.**

** "You’re good? Your face is a little red, ”said George, gesturing to touch your forehead with the back of his hand, you just did a little backwards avoiding it. **

**  
“Yes, I’m just a little hot, I came as fast as I could” you looked everywhere but George, how could he be so calm after what had happened 2 days ago in front of your families" so what do you need me to do?” said trying to break the tension.**

**  
“Mmm, of course,” said George, looking at you still surprised, but he was distracted when he heard the door open and a handful of Hogwarts children entered the store, it was a time when trips to Hogsmade began so that this weekend was a lot of work In the store, Fred was right that George could not do it alone, he told you to take care of one part of the store, while he did it in the other, the morning was very busy, while both walked from side to side, you couldn’t believe how much you knew about the twin artifacts, something George noticed and also surprised, the way you talked to customers and the way you talked about their creations. It was already a bit late when the store started to clearing of customers, George approached you where you were resupplying potions on a shelf “you should go eat something, it’s late”.**

**  
“Don’t worry, I’m not very hungry,” you said without taking your eyes off what you were doing, you felt a hand holding your elbow so you would get up from where you were.**

**  
“Go” said George as he stared at you. “It’s an order.” You rolled your eyes, you were going to protest, but your stomach made a noise in protest at the lack of food. You felt your face flushed and warmed. You looked sideways at George who had a small smile on the face.**

**  
“Well” you said without looking at him, and left the store without looking back, you could feel your red face and tried to lower the heat by putting your hands on your cheeks, you appeared in an alley in a Muggle neighborhood, there was a cafeteria that made delicious sandwiches, you ate in a hurry and bought one to take it to George, he had not eaten either and most likely he still did not, when returning to the store, you found him talking with some boys with yellow scarves, Hufflepuff you supposed, you were not familiar with the houses in Hogwarts since you had attended Ilvermorny but had an idea of each one. George looked so happy when he talked about his products, with a gleam in his eyes and a big smile on his face, you were distracted watching him until some girls passed by you whispering and giving little giggles at you, which took you out of your thoughts and you looked again at George who saw you even with the same smile on his face, you could feel your face burn again, you cleared your throat and approached him “you should take a break, eat, I can take care of it for a while” you said as you stretched towards him the sandwich bag that you had brought for him as he didn’t answer “I did not know you liked it, so I brought you my favorite” you pushed the thing back towards him but you did not see it directly to his face, when he take the bag you looked at him sideways and had a half smile on his face, you noticed that when he did that not only a dimple formed on his cheek but two, one smaller than the other.**

** "Thank you" when he spoke, you felt that your face was going up another shade of red, “Very good, I leave it to you then” he said with a wink as walked back from the store with the sandwich bag leaving you with a face redder than the hair of a Weasley and the heart about to get out of your chest, what happened to your face?!! Since when was your heart racing for George Weasley?! You shook your head and your thoughts and continued with the work. After closing everything and taking inventory, it was already a bit late, you couldn’t believe how fast the day had gone by, or that you would have enjoyed it so much. **

**  
“Well, my mission here is over,” you said after cleaning the last part of the store, while George fed the pygmmy puff.**

**  
“Wait” you turned to see him as he approached you “I have to pay you” you walked away from him putting your hands in an x.**

**  
“I don’t want your money” he smiled halfway rolling his eyes.**

**  
“Well, then I invite you to dinner, come on” you frowned thinking “In payment for today’s help and for delicious sandwich this afternoon” you smiled rolling your eyes and before you could think it your mouth answered for you.**

** "yes" **

** “Yes?” He said doubtfully he almost expected you to refuse the invitation, you nodded with a smile, “well just let me close everything and we can leave” after turning off and closing everything in the store, you both walked calmly with the cool breeze of the night, arriving at a bar near the store, you entered and could feel a very warm atmosphere. You both sat at a table near a corner and asked for food, “your hair” George said after a few minutes of silence, you opened your eyes and touched a strand of it, it was your h/c was wavy and had grown since the last time you cut it, now it almost reached your waist. **

**  
“I forgot” George looked at you frowning “this is my hair” you answered what George was wondering, took a lock that fell near your face inspecting it, playing with it with his fingers**

**  
“It’s nice,” he said without looking at you and without letting go, you thanked him for not looking at you because your face burned for the 100th time that day, you tried to hide it anyway, but before you could do something the waitress arrived with your food, which relief you, after that dinner was enjoyable, you could say placid. When you two weren’t yelling at each other, it was nice to be together. After finishing dinner, George offered to accompany you to your house, you were tempted to accept his offer, but it had been a good day and you were afraid that something might ruin it, so you told him that you would only appear there, no problem, George accepted maybe thinking the same as you, so you said goodbye there, outside the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes store.**

** ….. **

**  
Two days later you went to the twins store, “Hey Fred,” you said as you approached to the oder twin.**

**  
“What do you have there?” He ask pointing to the coffee glasses you held in your hands, you passed him one.**

**  
“Well hello too” you said playfully and Fred roll his eyes, “I was covering a note and I found this cafe where his coffee is delicious, so I thought to bring you two a little” you saw as Fred took a sip of the hot liquid and smiled.**

**  
“Thank you” he said while giving you a hug with one arm “so someone told me that my plan was a success” you looked at him with a frown and turned your eyes “I organize the best dates, right?” you hit him on the shoulder playing**

**  
“Yes, of course, if dates for you means forced labor in exchange for preventing an owl from making his needs on my head, then they should give you a award” Fred laughed at your words.**

**  
“Well if you don’t come to ask for work, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”**

** "Oh right" you said while looking for some sheets in your bag, “our moms want George and I to participate in the wedding preparations” you rolled your eyes as you said “so that’s my dark reason to be here” you smiled “Where is George?” Before Fred could answer, you heard a laugh at the back of the store, a laugh you knew, George was with a very pretty girl talking and laughing, as if reading your thoughts Fred said quickly. **

**  
"She’s a neighbor, she has a store at the end of the block”**

**  
“Ah, George’s friend, that her family has a bookstore,” you said more as a fact than as a question, without taking your eyes off them, which didn’t even notice your presence or Fred or anyone else’s.**

**  
“Do you know her?” Fred asked, you just shrugged one shoulder.**

**  
“She’s pretty” and she was, her hair was blond and curly and shone, just like her eyes and her smile, she had a small nose and an equal face, it looked almost like a doll.**

**  
“You don’t have to be jealous,” Fred said, and you finally looked at him.**

**  
“Why I would be? It’s not as if what exists between George and I is real” you smiled at Fred, but your smile didn’t reach your eyes. "I have to go, you can give him this,” you said, bringing the papers to him and he took them, “tell him to choose what he wants, whatever is fine for me, I have to go, I have work until late” Fred wanted to tell you there was nothing between the girl in the bookstore and George, he didn’t want you to leave the store with a wrong idea, but there was something that bothered him even more.**

**  
“Everything is fine? With the guy of the job I mean” your hairs stood on end and you felt a cold sweat from behind, of course everything was fine, because you kept avoiding Niles, but you could still feel his look when you were in a room, or at some meeting, you knew you could not always avoid it and you would have to confront it sooner or later.**

**  
“Yes sure” you answered Fred without being very sure of your own answer, you could see that he was not sure he believed you, however, leave it that way and you also smiled before disappearing from the store.**

** …. **

** "Hey Freddie, where did you buy this coffee?“ George asked as he drank the now not so warm liquid you had left before. **

**  
"Eh?” George pointed to the glass of the liquid “Ah, that, y/n came earlier and brought them, she also left you those sheets, moms want you to decide on wedding things or something like that” George frowned and looked at the sheets but didn’t pay much attention, returning his sight to his twin.**

**  
“Is everything okay Fred?” George’s question made Fred get out of his thoughts and look at him with a frown.**

**  
“I’m worried,” said Fred**

**  
“why?”**

**  
“For y/n, she …” George was silent waiting for Fred to explain the reason for his concern for you, but he only growled in defeat “I can’t tell you”**

**  
“why you can not?”**

**  
“I promised” Fred walked from side to side nervous.**

**  
“Fred” George was about to lose his temper.**

**  
“Ok” Fred finally answered, “is this guy, who is obsessed with y/n”**

**  
“What do you mean?” The youngest of the twins asked with a frown.**

**  
“I don’t know what’s going on in his head, but he doesn’t stop harassing her, even she told him she was engaged but he thought she had invented it”**

**  
“Why would someone invent something like that?” Said George.**

**  
“I don’t know, apparently as long as there is no ring on her finger she is available although she already clarified that she is not interested” George’s frown deepened as his brother spoke “you should have seen how she got y/n when he came to the store ”**

**  
"He what?”**

**  
“I think he was following her, I don’t know, but she turned pale when she saw him and hide quickly, she says he has not tried anything, but today when I asked her, I don’t know mate, it was as if she had seen a ghost” Fred shrugged nervously “maybe it’s nothing and she has it under control but I can’t be calm” George took his coat and started walking out of the store “where are you going?”**

**  
“To the Daily Prophet”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the chapter would come up soon, but many things happened, in my work, in my life and I was an aunt for the first time, my brother had a son and well I have not had much time, but here it goes, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And another thing if you watch brooklyn 9-9 part of this chapter is based in one of this serie, because I love it

**CHAPTER 7**

** **

** **

**“I’m so tired” you said to no one in particular while rubbing your shoulders and neck with your hands, the office was empty, your fellow photographer with whom you shared a small office a couple of hours ago he had said goodbye, so apparently they were all gone, which calmed you a little, until you heard approaching steps and someone opened the door of your office, you felt like your blood went to your heels, at the door holding two cups was Niles, “ do… do you need anything? ”you tried to sound as confident as possible, it was the first time since the incident that you confronted him, he smiled and approached you. **

**“An offering of peace,” he said as he extended a cup with a hot liquid, you looked at him and then to the cup, which you took slowly, “it’s coffee, it seems you need it,” he breathed a little the steam that emanated from his cup and took a sip as he sat in the chair in front of your desk “it’s to apologize for the way I acted before” his words calmed you down and you took a sip from the cup he handed to you. “Look, I understand if you’re not interested, but you shouldn’t make up silly excuses as a compromise.”**

**  
“But, I am engaged,” you said, frowning as you took another sip of the coffee, stopped suddenly leaving the cup on the desk as if it burned “What is this?” You said pointing, how could you not have noticed? The taste was strange, you started feeling dizzy.**

**  
“I told you, it’s just coffee” Niles got up approaching you “are you feeling good?” He said wanting to sound worried and although everything was starting to get blurry you could see a macabre smile on his face, you wanted to walk away from him but stumbled, Niles took this opportunity to take you in his arms and get you close to him, you were trying to free yourself but everything was useless. You didn’t feel that your arms had strengthm “come on, you know you want it too” he said in your ear starting to kiss your neck feeling his lips made you want to vomit, you wanted to scream but your voice didn’t come out, you could only feel the tears start running down your cheeks.**

**   
“George” you whispered. **

** “Take your hands off her your damn son of a bitch” You felt a huge relief by not having his lips and hands by your body, tried to keep your balance by leaning on a wall that was next to you, and could not focus well what was happening but could see a blur of red hair in front of you. **

**   
“Who the hell do you think you are?” said Niles cleaning the blood that came out of his lip where he had been beaten when he was taken away from you. **

**   
“His fiance, you freaking bastard” Niles opened his eyes wide and tried to defend himself while George threw himself on him hitting him again. **

**   
“George” he stopped his mission to get the shit out of Niles’s and turned to see you “I don’t feel good” before you fell to the ground, you felt that some arms stopped you. After that everything went black. **

**   
You opened your eyes and everything was blurry around you, you were not in your apartment and obviously not in your work either, you were in a room with two beds and the room was familiar, someone opened the door. **

**   
“Oh, you finally wake up my dear,” Mrs. Weasley spoke softly and entered the room with a tray of food and tea, slowly closing the door behind her. “He hasn’t moved from your side since he brought you here,” Mrs. Weasley pointed her head at the side of the bed where you weren’t, you turn around and see George sleeping peacefully close to you, how you didn’t notice before? It was such a small bed, your face flushed and you heard how Mrs. Weasley suppressed a giggle, turned your face to her. **

** "What happened?“ You asked as you sat leaning on the head of the bed, which she frowned "I was late at work and then everything is blurry”. **

** “They gave you a drink with something to numb you,” Mrs. Weasley said annoyed, and you remembered Niles and the coffee he had offered you, your face paled and Mrs. Weasley approached you patting your hand “it’s fine, everything is fine, George arrived before that vermin could do something to you” you just nodded looking at nothing, fuzzily remembering Niles very close to you and then George. “Eat something and rest, soon you’ll be like new” she said while smiling and combing your hair with her hand, you half returned the smile and nodded, she left the room and you kept thinking about what had happened, how could you be so stupid to trusting Niles, you should have said something to your boss when the harassment started, when you became someone who endures anything just to keep his job?, you felt the tears fall down your cheeks, and you felt a hand on yours. **

**   
“Hey everything is fine, you’re safe” you looked through your teary eyes at a blurry and already awake George, you nodded while still crying, he sat imitating you and huggedyou trying to calm you down while repeating in whispers that everything was fine. After minutes or maybe hours you stopped crying and separated a little ashamed of him. **

** "I’m sorry, I messed up your shirt" you said pointing to a stain of tears that had formed where you had leaned all this time, he just gave you that half-sided smile and shrugged one shoulder. **

**   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” at his words your eyes widened and looked anywhere but his face, you shrugged, “well I understand you didn’t want to tell me, I know you don’t like me” he said with a sad laugh and you shook your head, “but why you didn’t ask for help?, why did you stand that idiot?” after eternal minutes of awkward silence you spoke. **

**   
“I thought I had it under control, that maybe he would get tired over time, he … he is my boss’s nephew, I was afraid that if I said something, nobody would believe me and lose my job,” you said without looking at George’s face. **

**   
“Why wouldn’t they believe something like that?” You looked sideways at George and noticed disappointment in his gaze, you didn’t want to disappoint him. **

** “Before this job,a time ago, I was a practitioner in a magical newspaper in America, there was this journalist whom I idolized, I had read his work for a long time, so I approached him because I wanted to meet him and learn from him, he was very kind and helped me giving me advice and other things” you looked sideways at George who looked at you attentively to your words, so you continued “I wrote a story, a very good one, I was proud when they published it, to celebrate he invited me to a dinner, I accepted because I trusted and admired him" your voice began to break “I want to clarify that I never showed him any feeling other than admiration, I … I never” George took your hand and gave a little squeeze, you passed saliva trying to break the knot that you felt in your throat, you took a deep breath and continued “after dinner when we returned near my apartment he said that the least he deserved was a kiss for my work, I told him that I appreciated his advice but the story that I had written, had nothing to do with him and that I did not saw him it that way" you took a breath “he call me instigator, that I was just another ungrateful girl who wanted to hang on his fame, and then kissed me forcefully, I told him that I was going to talk to the boss about him … but he said who would they believe? a famous and renowned writer or a simple practitioner” you saidand laughed in tears “is the truth, honestly who would you believe?, We live in a society where the word of a man will always be more accepted than that of a woman” you looked at George and you could see how his look was sad “after that I simply asked for a change of place in my practices, I never told anyone about what happened and I tried to forget it, until now”. **

**"I’m sorry that you had to go through that, and that there are such men if you can tell them like that in the world ” you nodded and wiped your face with the sleeves of your sweater. **

** "Since that day, I struggled to do things for myself, because I know that I can and because I do not want my merits or what I achieved to be doubted by the fact of being a woman" George nodded. **

**   
“Are you going to report what happened right?” he look at you with doubt and you dodged his gaze “You’re not alone, I’ll go with you” **

**   
“What if they don’t believe in me, if I lose my job?” **

**   
“Then it’s their loss, because they will be losing one of the most talented writers of her time” he said as he wiped a tear on your cheek with the most honest smile you’ve ever seen in your life. **

**   
“You’ve never read something I wrote” you half laughed saying it **

**   
“Who says no?” He faked shock, “just because we don’t get along very well, it doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate your good work” he winked and you laughed “now eat, and rest tomorrow we’ll go to your job, and for now we can decide if it would be great if there were dragons at the wedding and other boring things like flowers” he said rolling his eyes and trying to look serious, you laughed and nodded as you took a sandwich that Mrs. Weasley had prepared and sat down with George talking all afternoon. **

** The next day you went to your job to talk to your boss, George as he promised was with you, your boss understood what had happened and apologized to you, said there were rumors that Niles exceeded with some female employees but never a formal complaint, So he couldn’t do anything without it, but that even if he was his nephew he would take action on the matter and fire him immediately, he told you to take a few days and whatever you need, even if you wanted to take everything to the ministry. You had all his support, you felt relief when everything happened, and left the place with George feeling calm and light without that weight on your shoulders. Both of you returned to the twins’ store together and Fred came out to meet you giving you a hug that took all your air out, George let go of your hand and gave you a moment alone, you became red because you hadn’t noticed that hadn’t let go of his hand since you arrived at your job. **

**   
"I’m so sorry, I should have done something,” he said worriedly looking at you. **

**   
“Calm down, Fred, I asked you not to, but thank you for everything.” Fred frowned. **

**   
“I did not do anything” **

**   
“You did it” you took his hand giving a squeeze “if you … if you hadn’t said anything to George I … I don’t know what would have happened” Fred gave you a big smile. **

**   
“Well it seems that my big mouth finally help for something” both laughed and returned to the counter of the store. You were with the twins for most of the day, but you said goodbye in the afternoon saying you felt tired, which was true, the weight of everything that had happened was showing its ravages. When you went a few meters from the store, you met the girl from the bookstore, who approached at you smiling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADEEE A HUGEEEE MISTAKE IM TRIYING TO FIX EVERY CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 8**

** **

**"Hello, my name is Noelle," she said kindly, stretching her hand toward you, you wanted to hate her but it was difficult, so you just shook her hand corresponding to the greeting.**

**  
"Y/N?" You said sounding more like a question.**

**  
"I've seen you at the Weasley twins store, are you close friends?" You nodded a little and she smiled "I need to ask you a favor about George" you opened your eyes and nodded waiting for her question, "yesterday I sent him an owl since in one of my parents' bookstores, its going to be this wizard who is very talented in potions and I know that it could serve George you know, for the store” she said sounding as the most obvious thing in the world, you nodded again and wait for her to continue “** **Anyway, he said that he had something very important to do with a friend tomorrow” you frowned and remembered that tomorrow you would go together to some places that your moms marked for details about the wedding, you knew that from what she asked that she wanted you to convince him of go with her.**

**  
"Why don't you go with Fred?" You said without thinking. "I mean, if it's for the store" you quickly completed when you saw her eyebrows come together in a frown on her little forehead, ugh even doing it looked beautiful, she smiled halfway looking down.**

**  
"It's just, that I think George and I have a connection" you felt a stab in your chest.**

**  
" You have it? Do you know which twin is which?” The words came out before you could shut your mouth.**

**  
"Well not yet, but ..." she said nervously watching her shoes, you took a deep breath, of course she didn't know, nobody could know in a short time, well apart from the scar on the part where George's ear used to be which was difficult to see now that his hair had grown in the same style as Fred. But they had a connection, this girl, Noelle and George had a connection. And George had told her that you were a friend, "is it with you who will go out tomorrow?" Her voice took you out of your thoughts.**

**"Uh?" You shook your head and nodded, she smiled with a smile that has probably got her many things in life.**

**  
"Can you please do it with someone else?" she took your hands and gave them a squeeze, of course you could go alone. It wasn't the big deal or asking Fred or some other Weasley or Hermione, George had been so good to you these days, and here was this beautiful girl, with whom she laughed and his eyes shone when they were together and she thought they had a connection and ... and George deserved to be happy and why did you feel a lump in your throat? you shook your thoughts and looked at Noelle who looked at you hopefully.**

**  
"Okay, tomorrow comes to the store at 10 which is when we plan to leave" she gave a little shriek of happiness.**

**  
"Perfect, thank you very much y/n" she hugged you and said goodbye to you, you stayed there for a moment, was this right? I mean you were just playing matchmaker with the man you were going to marry, because it wasn't something both of you wanted from the beginning right? Because you didn't care, although George was starting to like you and making you blush with just a half smile, it didn't mean anything, right? Then why it hurt so much.**

**  
The next day you arrived at the store a little earlier than agreed, you wanted to be there before Noelle arrived so you could go talking to George, when you entered the store you saw him with a customer talking, but as if something told him that you were there, he turn to where you were, gave you a smile and made a small gesture with his hands to tell you that in a moment he was with you, you smiled at him and looked around, Fred wasn't around, he would probably be in the back, when George approached to you, you gave a little jump when you listening him near your ear.**

**  
"Hello" after seeing your reaction, he laughed a little and you were lost in his eyes, until you heard the door of the store and George looking at it whispering "Noelle?" you frowned and turned to the same place in George's gaze , apparently she had also thought it was a good idea to arrive earlier, you could not ignore how beautiful she looked, with her floral dress and her hair loose on her shoulders, you did not want to see George's look when he saw her so you looked at your own outfit , you were wearing a simply large thin sweater over jeans, and your favorite ankle boots, maybe you should have paid more attention to your appearance, your hair was also loose but not even close to Noelle's, you had stopped putting spells on your hair, since the day George had told you that it looked cute and now you felt stupid, Noelle's voice got you out of your thoughts.**

**"Hi," she said cheerfully, you looked sideways at George and he was frowning, "are you ready?" she asked George what made his frown deepen.**

**  
"I thought I told you I was busy" Noelle looked at you with pleading eyes and George followed her gaze.**

**  
"Oh right," you said feeling his look "I met Noelle yesterday and she told me about what would be in her family's bookstore, so I told her I** ** would talk to you, only that she arrived a little early" you laughed nervously and saw understanding in the eyes from Noelle.**

**  
"We were supposed to choose things to ..." before he could finish you interrupted George.**

**  
"For my apartment," you laughed nervously, and George saw you weird, he hadn't mentioned anything about the wedding, if not, she would have said it, so what case did she have to scare her away now with all that,  "don't worry, I was thinking of going alone but I found someone else” the door was heard opening again, you turned towards it “oh there he is" you greeted the young man with his hand to come closer.**

**  
"Charlie?" Asked George, looking at him and then at you.**

**  
"Yes, he arrived yesterday, we have been maintaining communication for a long time, so I asked him to help me" you explained as Charlie approached with a smile at you, your eyes fixed on him since you didn't want to know what George's face would look like at the moment.**

**  
"Hi guys" Charlie gave you a big hug which you corresponded to, because although you had been in contact through letters, that's why you knew he would be here, but you hadn't seen him in a while, he was the only Weasley with whom you had kept a constant contact, since you had seen him years ago in America, in a convention of magical creatures, of course he was there for the dragons and you for a note, that is how you messaging exchange began.**

**  
"George" Charlie said happily and hugged his _"little brother"_ which hardly corresponded due to surprise, Charlie moved away a little from him "congratulations on the ..." before he could say anything else you hit him in the ribs discreetly and he gave a small breath of pain looking at you with a frown, you smiled.**

**  
"She is Noelle," you said to Charlie pointing to the young woman who was standing looking at everything, "Noelle, this is Charlie, George's brother" they both smiled exchanging greetings, before anyone else could speak or ask anything, you took Charlie from the arm and took him to the exit while you said to George and Noelle "well, we will go look for things for my job, I meant apartment" you laugh nervous "you two have fun" and left there before anyone said anything else.**

**"I thought she was in love with Fred?" Noelle said to anyone specifically.**

  
**"What?" said George, coming out of the trance he was in, he thought that things between you were better, well, you were going to get married and you could say that you were already friends, why had you done that? Well if Noelle told you this was a good thing for the store, but he wanted to go with you to look for stupid flowers and see stupid arrangements and stupid invitations, why you should have asked Charlie to accompany you? Why did you know Charlie would be here if he didn't even know it? Why did you talk to Charlie and since when? Why did you remember Charlie? And now ... wait what? Were you in love with Fred?.**

  
**"Well, I'm almost sure she was working with you one day?" she looked at George and he nodded, remembering the day Fred asked you to help him in the store and you and George spent the whole day working together, waiting for Noelle would finish what she had to say "well, I passed a moment in the afternoon when everything was calmer, and well she looked at Fred as if he put the stars in the sky" she said with a half smile, George remembered the day, Fred was not in the store at any time that day, and as if she read his mind Noelle continued "well, I'm almost sure it was Fred,  because when I've seen her here she is always talking to him" George said nothing, it was true that when Noelle was in the store she was approaching to talk to him so if you were there and since you had never been together you would be talking to Fred, but that day, that day Noelle was referring, Fred was not there, so who were you looking at It was him ?**.

  
**“Hey what are you doing here? Where is he y/n?” Fred asked as he approached the counter loading merchandise from the back of the store. "Hi?" He said surprised seeing Noelle standing next to George**.

  
**"He left with your brother" Noelle said as if she felt sorry for Fred, he frowned and looked at George seeing that the brother he was supposed to go with her was there.**

  
**"Wich one?" he ask.**

  
**"Charlie" replied a little annoying George, why was he upset?.**

  
**"Is he here yet?" Fred asked surprised.**

  
**"Did you know he would be here?" George said, narrowing his eyes, Fred shrugged.**

  
**"Everyone knew, he's here for the engagement party" he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**

  
**"Are they going to get married?!" Noelle asked surprised and Fred looked at her strangely "charlie and y/n?"**

  
**"What? No!”Fred looked at his brother hoping he would clear everything up but George seemed to be on the moon “just someone from the family” he said, still looking at his twin and thinking why he hadn't made his situation clear to Noelle, which just nodded.**

**"So," you turned to see Charlie looking at you sideways. "Do you want to explain to me what just happened?" You shrugged.**

  
**"Noelle, she is George's friend and she really wanted to take him to a place where he would have more fun than here with me" you answered calmly.**

  
**"I mean you make a date for the man you're going to marry, while you drag me to help you with preparations for the wedding?" He half joked.**

  
**"Basically" you said as you kept looking at the stores where you had appeared a few moments before, you felt that a hand stopped you.**

  
**"y/n I know that all this is going on was weird and I know that you basically don't remember George's previous existence, but from your letters I thought, that..." you looked at him waiting for him to say something "well you know, that you already..., that there was something between you two..., I don't know”**

  
**"She's pretty, he's happy when he's with her, and I like George and I want he to be happy" Charlie narrowed his eyes at you.**

  
**"But you are going to get married"**

  
**"I know, I ... I just ..." You said looking up at the sky "I don't want to talk about it now, okay?" You looked pleadingly at the redhead "Please?"**

  
**"Fine, well , what do you need first?" Charlie said defeated, you smiled at him and answered.**

  
**“A dress, for Saturday's engagement party”**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if is to short or to late :D but here is I hope you like it and if you have comments or whatever just tell me xoxo

**CHAPTER 9  
**

** **

** **

**"Hey, where can I change my clothes?" You asked to a clueless Ginny holding your dress up so she could see it.**

  
**"I thought you would arrive with George" she replied, frowning as she nodded to you where you could go to change, you shrugged, as you continued up the stairs to the burrow.**

  
**"We were supposed to come together but he didn't show up, so I decided to come before it was done later, by the way you know where he is?"**

  
**"He arrived earlier, I was going to ask him where you were but I haven't seen him since that moment." she shrugged and opened the door of a room so that you will enter. "Do you need help?" You shook your head and entered the room while looking at Ginny.**

  
**"No thanks, see you later" you closed the door of the room and turned to see the room "christ on a cracker" you said while you threw your things out of fright "what are you doing here?"**

  
**"It's my parents' house" said George who was sitting at the foot of a bed while trying to tie a tie, you turned your eyes "and it's my room" he said answering what you thought, you approached him seeing how he still couldn't tie the knot, you sat next to him and took his hands off so you could do it for him.**

  
**"Why don't you use magic?" You said looking sideways at George who was looking at a corner of the room somewhat annoying.**

  
**"Mom took my wand from me" you suppressed a laugh and he gave you an annoying look.**

  
**"Ready" you finished, you smoothed his shirt a little and looked at him waiting for him to say something.**

  
**"What?" he ask annoying.**

  
**"Ok, you're in a bad mood, I guess I shouldn't ask how you did with Noelle" George just turned his eyes annoyed at your comment, "then ..." you said as you stood to lift your dress and left your things on the bed that was in front of George's, "I thought we would come together"**

  
**"I thought you would come with Charlie, as you decided that he would help you with things about the wedding, I thought you would ask him," he said as he looked at a small mirror that was on the wall, you turned your eyes to his comment.**

  
**"You're upset" you said it more as a statement than as a question.**

  
**"No shit Sherlock" you sighed loudly at his answer "Why do I have to wear these stupid clothes? And why should there be this stupid party? ”Although he didn't say these things directly to you, they made you feel bad.**

**"Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you have to be here and in this whole situation, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the last minute change, but I just wanted to do something nice for you, obviously you preferred to be somewhere else than stuck deciding things about a wedding that you hate, being able to be in a place that you wanted and what better than with Noelle… she… you like her” while saying this, you felt a deep sadness.**

  
**"Now you are an expert in what I want" he look expectantly at what you just shrugged.**

  
**"You just said it, you hate all this" you sighed "The idea that all this is happening is not happy news for me either, but it's happening and I try not to be an asshole with others" you said looking directly at him "I'm trying, I really do, I even bought this stupid dress because you like the color red” you took the dress that was in the bed and put it in front of him.**

  
**"Yes, and everyone in this house, maybe you bought it for Charlie" his answer made you mad.**

  
**"You know what? Go fuck yourself ” you said annoyed as you pushed him out of the room.**

**"Why do it myself, if you can find me a date to do it for me, no?" He shouted annoyinglyand left the room closing the door tightly on his way out.**

  
**"what's going on? We hear screams” said Ginny who came to the room with Hermione and Charlie behind.**

  
**"Your brother is happening" you sat on the bed with your face in your hands "yourbrotherwhoisanungratefulidiotlooktobeangryaboutthat, ifsheisverypretty, andhelikesher, what is his problem" you mumbled in your hands, Hermione looked at Ginny without understanding what you were saying.**

  
**"She got him a date with another girl," Charlie said, still standing in the doorframe.**

  
**"You did what?!!!" Ginny asked screaming.**

  
**"Why does everyone react like this?" You asked looking at Ginny over your hands.**

  
**“Why would you get a date for George? Whit who are you days away from getting married” Hermione said sitting on the bed in front of you.**

  
**"Well ... I ... I just wanted to do something nice for him" you shrugged as you said "she is a very pretty girl and they both like each other and well ... I don't know ... it seemed like a good idea"**

  
**"Great idea" Charlie said with sarcasm as rolled his eyes, Ginny looked at him annoyedly and beckoned to run him from the room, closing the door behind her and sitting next to Hermione in front of you, she take your hands that trembled between hers.**

  
**"Why?" You let out a sigh and looked at nothing and shrugging your shoulders again.**

  
**"He has been very good to me, I wanted to... I just want him to be happy" you felt like a tear rolled down your cheek but you didn't clean it.**

  
**"You like him" Hermione said it more as an affirmation than as a question.**

  
**"I guess so"**

  
**"Then why did you do it?" Ginny asked, giving a slight squeeze to your hands.**

  
**"You should see him when he is with her, to begin with she is beautiful and kind and when they are together it is like there is no one else" you answered without looking at them.**

  
**"Are you sure about that?" Hermione asked with a frown, you just nodded, Ginny and Hermione shared a look.**

  
**"I know George and I haven't seen him as happy as he is lately and I don't think it's because of that girl" you looked at Ginny with a frown.**

  
**"He doesn’t remember"**

  
**"What are you talking about?" Now it was they who frowned.**

  
**"Nothing,  I should start getting ready before our moms begin to worry" with this you got up and started dressing and getting ready with the help of Ginny and Hermione, leaving behind the previous talk.**

** Mrs. Weasley and your mother had decorated the back of the burrow, it was full of tables with lots of flowers and as it was at sunset, there were candles floating around everything, everything looked beautiful but you felt awful so your plan was to ignore George during the party, greet your family and the Weasley family and pretend everything was fine, that was fine until one of your aunts came up to ask if that was your boyfriend or his twin, pointing to a slightly drunk George who was flirted with your cousin, you gave your aunt a fake smile and apologized going to where he was. **

**   
"What are you doing?" You said standing next to them, with an annoying smile on your face, and with a murderous look you made your cousin run away. **

**   
"I'm Fred," he said, turning his eyes and crossing his arms. **

**   
"No, you are George" you copied his posture. **

**   
"Stupid ear" he answer between his teeth without looking at your face. **

**   
"It's not that, it's because you emanate a stupid aura that I know is you" you sighed putting your arms next to you "you know what? Do what you want, but don't do it in front of our families and less with my cousin” **

**   
"What's your cousin different from Noelle?" Said George with a mocking grin. **

**   
"You are a douche" you left there annoying. **

**   
"That was George, right?" Asked Bill frowning approaching you "the one with that girl" you just give him a half smile "I'll have a few words with him" he said a little upset and walked away from you, you looked to heaven defeated and went for a glass of wine. **

**   
"So, excited about the wedding?" Charlie pushed you slightly with his shoulder as he stood beside you and gave you an encouraging smile, you smiled a little and shrugged "you know" he said as he stood in front of you "I know that all this is something that none of you decided and that nothing can be done to avoid it but, I could not help getting a little jealous when I found out ” you choked a little with the wine you were drinking and Charlie put his hand on your shoulder to know if you were okay, you just nodded and asked _what?_ while you were coughing, Charlie let out a little laugh “when you were just a child something of me knew that you and George would somehow end up together, I think we all thought about it, in fact many times our parents or even Bill commented on it, but you always contradicted and said that you would marry me insted of George ” your face was red and could easily be confused with the hair of any Weasley that was there, of course you remembered it, but you didn't think Charlie would do it or keep it in mind. “I know you don't think so, but you are a beautiful, intelligent and funny woman, it sucks that this is how things happened because deep down I know that you two are meant for each other, but if it were different it doesn't matter because anyone who marry you is a very lucky guy” Charlie had his hand on your cheek and with his thumb he caressed it slowly, it was an affectionate gesture it felt like he was an older brother but could easily be misunderstood if anyone looked from outside. **

**   
"Yes and I am that lucky one" George got between you two and took your hand "not you, dear brother" Charlie looked at him strangely. **

**   
"Are you drunk?" he ask. **

**   
"You're drunk!" Replied George indignantly, you let go of the air that was in your lungs, you turned your eyes and pulled George away, looking apologetically at Charlie who just smiled at you and shrugged. **

**   
"What's your problem?" You asked annoyed as you crossed your arms when you found a place far from everyone. **

**   
"My problem? This is what it was all about?" You looked at him without understanding and frowning "All this shit about pairing me with Noelle was just because you wanted to be with Charlie" your eyes widened. **

** "Are you fuckin nuts?!" He just turned his eyes to your answer "thats it I'm out of here" before appearing to your apartment, George took you by the arm, so the two appeared together at your place. When you realized that he had appeared together with you, you felt your blood boil “now what?” You said as you let go of your arm “you didn't get tired of accusing me of wanting to be with your brother” **

**   
"You're insufferable, I can't stand you, things were finally going well, I learned to tolerate you and you have to ruin everything" George walked back and forth in your living room. **

** "Yet you still here" you answered rolling your eyes, but his words hurt you too much, "what do you want George?" You asked and he suddenly stops and turns to you "you say you hate me, you hate everything that is happening and still bother if I try to free you from this pressure?” His eyes showed doubt, bewilderment and pain, but you never imagined that the action he would take would be that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'm back, sorry the long pause, and sorry for this chapter, because include SMUT +18 and I had never written this type of material, of course I had read it, of course I like I will not lie, and I have the idea in my head but I am not very good but terrible at writing it, so I want to apologize beforehand and suggestions would serve me well.

**CHAPTER 10**

***Warning +18 **

**"Yet you still here" you answered rolling your eyes, but his words hurt too much, "what do you want George?" You asked and he stopped abruptly and turned to you "You say you hate me, you hate everything that is happening and still you get upset if I try to release you from this pressure?" his eyes showed doubt, bewilderment and pain, but you never imagined that the action he would take would be that.**

  
**George took your face in his hands and brought his lips close to yours in a demanding kiss, your eyes opened your eyebrows almost reaching your hairline, it took you long to process what was happening and before George could separate from you, You reciprocated the kiss, with one of your hands through his hair and the other bringing him closer to you pulling his shoulder, his hands went down to your waist where you could feel how the pressure of his fingers would leave bruises, you continued kissing taking small breaths of air but without separating until breathing normally became necessary and separated, you took a deep breath and with your eyes still closed you say.**

  
**"This is wrong, we should not do this"**

  
**"Then why are we in your room?" you opened your eyes and looked around scared you were in your room**

  
**"how?"**

**"I didn't do it"  George replied quickly, somehow you had appeared the both of you in your room, but this thought left your mind when you felt how George was kissing your neck, then you separated him from you, this was not right, you had to stop but you looked him in the eye and saw something more than lust and instead of pulling you away you took him by the neck kissing him again, walking towards your bed and falling with him on you, you could feel how he smiled in the kiss, and as his hand went up and down through your leg but not up enough, which caused you to whining, George separated from you with a half smile "we are a little impatient"**

** “Shut it” you answered looking annoyed **

** “Make me” at this you smiled sideways and taking his neck attracted him to you kissing him again, with your hands you caressed his chest and began to remove his jacket which he helped you, then you undid the same tie that you had arranged hours before, and you slowly unzipped each of the buttons, slowly, causing George to make an unhappy sound. **

**   
"Now who is the impatient?" you asked with a cocky smile, he only responded by attacking your lips again, you took off his shirt without separating from the kiss, only separated when he lifted your dress to remove it over your head, he kissed you again and then directed those kisses at your jaw and neck, down to your breasts and then to your abdomen down to your hip, leaving little kisses, you got a little impatient and took George's face to kiss him again, your hands went down to his neck, and let them explore his body, his broad shoulders and arms, his chest and abdomen until you reached the button of his pants and abdomen until you reached the button of his pants and opened it with the help of him removing it, while he got up to remove the remaining articles of clothing, took off your heels and settled more in the center of the bed,  George came back on top of you kissing you hungrily, you felt his hands on your back, and then a whining, which caused you a small laugh, “first time taking one of this out? ” he rolled his eyes as you took off your bra, he was going to answer you but his eyes went straight to your breasts, which made you feel a little insecure, bringing your arms to cover them, but before you could do it, George took your wrists and put your arms over your head, whispered in your ear **

** “You are so hot, don´t ever dare to try hide it”, that was all, you were clay in his hands, he could do whatever he wanted and you would agree. He left a chaste kiss behind your ear and went to your breasts, kissing and licking and you arched your back to be closer to him, moved your hands so that he would free you, you were getting desperate you wanted to touch him too, when he released you, you pushed him onto his back and sat on him, kissed his neck in the same way that he had been doing it, you explored with your mouth his chest and abdomen and you reached the area near his already hard member, You put down his boxers and released his member, you touched him and you felt George wriggling at your touch, you were about to use your mouth to help your hand but he stopped you, you looked at him confused, was he regretting now?, "I don't think it can last long if you do that" you breathed relieved, George pulled you to him and took off the last piece of clothing that was left, later helping you with the same thing, and he put himself on you between your legs, but before do anything, he looked you in the eye "are you sure you want to do this?" why did he ask you? Obviously you wanted to, he was the one who had drunk that day  
**

** "Are you?" You answered, George did not answer you but he kissed you again, different from before, more delicate, but still sensual, almost as if he did it with love, but that was impossible, before your thoughts began to tangle more, you felt how he aligned and entered you slowly, as if he did not want to hurt you, you were not a virgin, years ago you had lost that title with your boyfriend from Ilvermorny on your graduation night, everything had been very fast, everything ended sooner than it started, you don't regret it, it was nice at the time but you had not felt half as good as you felt at the moment, still it was a little uncomfortable  because after that night you hadn't had anyone else in that area, busy with your job and trying to make a name for yourself. You didn't know if George had been with anyone else, but you didn't doubt that he had experience. When he was completely inside you, he waited for you to get used to him, and he left little kisses all over your face that made your heart melt, when you felt ready you whispered his name and he looked you in the eye, you nodded and little little by little he started to move, until he set a rhythm, you kissed him again and played with his hair pulling him a little while with your legs around his waist you brought him closer to you, which resulted in a guttural sound from George and at that moment you decided it was your favorite sound, his movements became faster as you moved until you found the perfect rhythm, George made a movement with which he hit just at a point that made you stand on end all the hairs on the skin "there" you said breathy, your eyes were closed you felt how that knot was forming in your abdomen, then you felt how George slipped a hand between your bodies and played with your clitoris what made you moan in a way that you did not know that you were able to do.  
**

** "Hey look at me" George told you feeling his breath close to your mouth, you opened your eyes and you looked at him "don't close your eyes" you agreed because you were not able to form any words, after his movements became more erratic , hitting that sweet spot and his hand playing with your clit. **

** "George ... i'm gonna ..." before you could finish saying anything he replied **

**   
“Do it” and it was all you needed to do it, you clung to him as if it were the last breath of air that you will take in this world and you felt an explosion that you had never felt in your life, you could feel your walls tightening his member, and you know he was close too because he just needed a few more lunges to cum inside you, falling exhausted on you but still without putting all his weight on your body, he put his head on the crook of your neck breathing raggedly he left a kiss in that place and turned to lie next to you, before you could think he had pulled you so that you were on his chest and with his arm he kept you there, you could hear his breathing still agitated, just like yours, you were afraid to look at him, you didn't know what you would see, why did he do this with you? what did it mean? would he regret it? It is clear that he had drunk, there were thousands of doubts in your head, you wanted to ask him but you heard how his breathing calmed down just like yours, and before you could decide to speak, your eyes closed and you fell asleep.  
**

** The sun rays coming through the window of your room woke you up, there was a hand on your waist and you could feel the heat emanating from the body behind you, and you remembered what had happened, very slowly you turned around and noticed that George was still asleep, so in silence and carefully you got up, took some clothes and left your room going to the bathroom, after this your stomach roared so you decided to prepare something for breakfast, put some coffee, and decided to make pancakes you made enough in case George wanted to eat, you served yourself your food and sat on a bench in the kitchen bar, and finally you could think about what had happened, your thoughts were eating away at you, what would happen when George woke up, this was a one-time thing, he probably don't even remember what happened, if so what would you do? would you pretend that nothing happened? suddenly a thought came to your mind, you two just had unprotected relationships, you stopped quickly to take your wand, but before you could do anything your mom and Mrs. Weasley appeared in your fireplace. **

** "Here you are dear, we were very worried about you" said your mom hugging you, behind her Mrs. Weasley looked at you with concern. **

**   
"You guys suddenly disappeared, Bill saw you arguing" **

**   
"Aamm ..." you answered not knowing what to say. **

** "We wanted to look for you, but Fred volunteered and said that everything was fine that things were quiet" you relaxed a little thanks to Fred your family did not appear yesterday in your apartment, and find you in a very uncomfortable situation, but how did Fred know things were ok, he came to your house? **

** "y/n what happened between you and George, Bill said the situation seemed very serious?" asked Mrs Weasley you went blank as they both saw you waiting for you to answer. **

**   
"Hey, did you see my shirt?" Before you could say anything a shirtless George walked to where you were sitting, looking at your shock face and then to the women who were next to you, "oh mom, mrs y/l/n" he said looking at them and smiling as if it were the most normal thing in the world he walking through your apartment half naked, both women blushed a little and gave a little giggles, you put your face in your hands in defeat. **

** "Well we saw that both of you are fine" said your mom with a small smile "we are leaving, right Molly?" which only nodded smiling and they left using the net flu not without saying goodbye to you and winking. **

**   
"Well that was close" you looked at George at what he had said "it was the easiest thing I could think of to get rid of them" you looked at him with a frown as he took your cup of coffee and took a big drink after have a pancake of your plate putting it almost whole to his mouth. **

** "Aam, do you want to eat something?" You said with a little sarcasm, he denied passing the big bite that was in his mouth. **

**   
"I have to go, I need to go see Noelle" you felt as if someone had squeezed your heart, "see you around" and without saying more disappeared from your apartment. **

**   
"What the fuck just happened?" **

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**there you have it, I feel the long wait and the very bad smut**  



End file.
